Yo estoy contigo
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Crona ha ingresado a Shibusen hace algunos días, pero se siente, como siempre, irremediablemente sola. ¿Realmente es así? Fic de la amistad entre crona y ragnarok - One shot.


Esta historia la dediqué a los personajes Crona y Ragnarok de esta serie que me ha gustado tanto, Soul Eater. Espero que también les guste y me dejen sus reviews. Solo cuenta con un capítulo.

* * *

**Yo estoy contigo.**

El reloj marcaba las seis justas cuando Crona levantó la cabeza hundida de entre sus brazos y le miró detenidamente. Se quedó viéndolo por varios segundos, extrañada, como si no lo entendiera o fuera la primera vez que veía uno. Luego se dio cuenta de la situación y miró a su alrededor.

La cama a un lado, el escritorio y la alfombra, la mesa y unos libros que Maka le había traído para que se entretuviera en aquel oscuro y encerrado cuarto. Eso era todo.

Aparte de ella claro.  
Suspiró desanimada y apoyó su mentón en su brazo, sin poder ocupar su mente en alguna cosa para intentar llenar las largas horas que pasaba allí sola. El silencio no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario; le traía la calma que su cabeza, siempre perturbada necesitaba. Estaba sentada en la misma posición que había tomado tres horas atrás y en la que sus amigos siempre la encontraban junto a una de sus pocas amigas; la señora esquina. Se sentía protegida entre sus dos paredes y pasaba desapercibida entre las sombras que se proyectaban, con ese traje largo y negro que tenía.

"_Si mi piel no fuera tan clara, seguro me vería menos_" pensaba, mientras volvía su mirada hacia el reloj, esperando que hubieran pasado algunos minutos. Pero solo ocurrieron cuarenta segundos en lo que ella paseó su mirada por la habitación y se quedó pegada pensando en su piel.

¿Dónde estarían Maka y los demás? Habían dicho que vendrían por ella a las cinco treinta.  
Volvió a suspirar y hundió su cabeza nuevamente entre sus delgados brazos.  
"_La soledad hacía bien, pero todos los excesos son dañinos_" pensó. Luego recordó que su amiga le había recomendado leer cuando estuviera aburrida.  
"_Pero esos libros los he leído ya varias veces… y eso que me los trajo apenas ayer_"

Era increíble lo que se podía hacer con algo de tiempo libre. Leyó dos veces los libros de Maka, hizo sus tareas, estudió y hasta le sobró tiempo para hacer los puzles que ese extraño hombre azulado le había traído. Ese monstruo le parecía escalofriante, y lo peor es que venía a verla cada dos horas.

-Ew…me siento sola-dijo al fin, y su voz produjo un leve eco en la habitación que resonó despacio unos segundos hasta apagarse. Se quedó contemplando el suelo un momento y volvió a hablar para ella misma-Siempre estoy sola, aún cuando Maka-chan y Soul están conmigo me siento sola, es raro esto porque están junto a mí y aún así me siento algo vacía…debe ser que tengo un gran vacío negro que no sé cómo llenar, puesto que no es ni mi estómago ni mis pulmones; estos los he llenado de comida y aire y me sigo sintiendo vacía… será que soy un bicho raro que pisa este mundo por accidente, debería estar vagando por algún universo oscuro donde pueda perderme y desaparecer para no gastar aire ni sentirme así de extr-

-¡¿Qué no puedes cerrar la boca alguna vez Crona?!-escuchó una vocecita chillona a su espalda.

-¿Ragnarok?-dijo ella mirando sobre su hombro, la masa oscura romper de su espalda y ver aparecer al pequeño monstruo negro-Creía que estabas dormido.

-Así es, ¡Lo estaba boba! Tus monólogos emo me despertaron y ya me están empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. ¡Eres peor que un grano en el trasero!-agarró con sus pequeñas manos blancas la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a estirarla en todas direcciones, quejándose mientras Crona hacía todo tipo de ruidos y gemidos por el dolor-Nunca paras de hablar de tu triste vida, ¿Piensas que eres la única que lo pasa mal? ¡Estoy harto de vivir pegado a ti y escucharte quejar y llorar todo el día! ¡Y la noche! ¡Hombre, si me dejaras dormir tranquilo alguna vez te lo estaría agradecido!

-¡Ragnarok, me duele! ¡No hagas eso por favor, dejarás mi cara toda estirada y no sabré como lidiar con eso!

-¡Tú no sabes lidiar con nada, ni con tu propia sombra! Eres tan inútil que me dan ganas de revisar esa cabezota tuya para ver si hay un cerebro de casualidad-soltó las mejillas de la niña y comenzó a darle golpes en la cabeza-¡¿Escuchas?! ¡Suena hueco!

-¡Ya Ragnarok! ¡Para por favor!-levantó sus manos tratando de agarrar al pequeño monstruo, pero este se movía evitándola. Finalmente, Ragnarok se aburrió y se apoyó en la cabeza de la chica.

-No debiste golpearme ayer en la cabeza Ragnarok, quedé inconsciente más de media hora…

-¿A qué hora nos alimentan?-chilló él ignorando a la chica- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Estoy harto de este basurero y de tener horarios para comer!

-Traerán la comida a las ocho…creo-dijo ella frotando sus adoloridas mejillas-¿Por qué no comes los caramelos que le hiciste comprar a chiby-chan?

El arma se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido.

-¡Bff! Se me acabó el dinero, tonta. ¿Tienes dinero?

-No, lo gasté en tus caramelos…-se quedó pensando unos segundos, luego exclamó espantada y con lagrimones en sus ojos-¡¡Ya no tengo dinero, no podré comprar cosas cuando me hagan falta, no sabré como lidiar con eso!!-se agarró la cabeza entre ambas manos y luego de restregarse un poco el cabello, la hundió entre sus rodillas. Ragnarok la miró con indiferencia; eso era algo de todos los días.

-Tu horrible madre no te dejó ni un centavo eh.

-No me menciones a Medusa-sama, no quiero pensar en ella por nada del mundo. Me hace sentir más sola aún.

Su compañero se quedó viéndola esta vez, con detenimiento y algo de disgusto. Le agarró los cabellos y jaló su cabeza para quedarse viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Dices que estás sola Crona?-le preguntó con seriedad.

La chica no supo a qué atribuir su extraño cambio, y tratando de ignorar el dolor del tirón de pelo, respondió con inocencia.

- Sí…

Los ojos de Ragnarok se mostraron furiosos y por todo reproche, soltó a la niña y mientras regresaba a su cuerpo se le escuchó decir:

-¡Me siento insultado!-y su voz resonó en la habitación hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Crona se quedó extrañadísima con esto. El silencio volvió a invadirla y la incertidumbre se sumó al grupo. La chica miraba por encima de su hombro tratando de divisar a la criatura.

-Ragnarok… ¿Por qué dices eso? A ti no te afectan esas cosas…

-¡Ahora me ha afectado!-resonó en su propio interior.

-P…pero…-no supo qué ocurría ni qué decir. Volvió a desordenar su cabello-¡Aahh! ¡No sé cómo lidiar con esta situación!

-Podrías partir por disculparte-le escuchó decir.

-Dis… disculpa Ragnarok…-dijo, sintiéndose muy rara al darle una disculpa a su compañero, quien siempre era muy agresivo y las disculpas no le iban ni le venían.

El pequeño monstruo volvió a salir de sus entrañas, cruzado de brazos y mirando al techo. Crona le miraba aún sin comprender.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?-respondió él, muy taimado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Tú nunca eres tan sensible.

-Cierto, pero no he comido ni un huevo de Kishin en todos estos días, estoy débil, he perdido mis poderes y encima estoy encerrado aquí contigo. Para variar haces como que no existo.

-¡No…no es cierto!-respondió ella, entre asustada y preocupada de que el arma se molestara y comenzara a hacerle daño de nuevo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Dijiste que estabas sola, y eso no es cierto!

-¿A no?-se preguntó a sí misma la niña, sin darse cuenta de lo que su arma le decía.

-¡¡No!! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!

-Contigo…-se llevó un dedo al labio.

-¡Exacto! ¡¿Y acaso yo no soy nadie?!

-Sí eres…es solo que…-paseó su mirada por la habitación de nuevo y no supo cómo expresarse. Ragnarok notó esto y se aguantó las ganas de jalarle las orejas para que aprendiera.

-Anda, dilo-le apuró él.

-Es que…es que…-hizo memoria de algunas cosas que había leído-es como que estás y a la vez no estás…no sé…

-No te estoy entendiendo Crona-dijo él, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

La niña trajo sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo y las abrazó. Se quedó así algunos segundos y dando un suspiro, trató de decir lo que sentía.

-Es que…-volvió a repetir- siempre haces como que no estoy, cuando la paso mal, en vez de ayudarme me haces peor las cosas haciéndome daño, y cuando estoy triste y me siento sola… te encierras y te tapas los oídos…

-Claro que no-respondió Ragnarok.

-¡Claro que sí! De lo contrario me ayudarías-le reprochó ella cerrando sus puños.

Ragnarok tomó mucho aire y lo dejó salir de a poco. Se apoyó en la cabeza de la niña y apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

-Recuerdas esa vez hace seis años, cuando Medusa te dejó sola en casa por una semana para que aprendieras a vivir por ti misma, querías abrir una lata de atún y no podías… ¿Quién la abrió por ti?

Crona intentó hacer memoria, pero solo recordaba haber llorado todo el día. Esto sacó una vena en la cabeza de Ragnarok y un chichón en la cabeza de la chica.

-¡¡Fui yo tonta!!

-¡Perdón perdón!-gimió ella cubriendo el bulto con ambas manos.

-Y esa vez en que el gato entró en tu habitación y te dio miedo ir a sacarlo, ¿Quién lo sacó por ti? ¿Medusa?

-No…

-No, ¡fui yo de nuevo!-se golpeó el pecho, orgulloso de haberle cortado las orejas y la punta de la cola a ese gato-¿Y quién te sopló esa respuesta en el examen que te hizo ese zombi el día en que entraste aquí?

-Chiby-chan.

-…-Ragnarok hizo memoria. Cierto, él no sabía historia universal-Eh…es verdad, te la sopló ella, pero yo le saqué punta a tu lápiz.

* * *

Crona sonrió sin querer y su compañero notó esto al instante. Podía descifrar todas las caras de Crona sin verlas, pues sabía de memoria cuanto se movían sus músculos faciales y en qué dirección, como si él mismo estuviese ejecutando la mueca.

-Yo no soy el mejor amigo del mundo, ni soy psicólogo infantil como para entender qué demonios pasa por tu oscura cabeza cada día del año, pero sí te he ayudado en las buenas y en las malas…

-Más en las malas que en las buenas, porque las buenas siempre las arruin-y se vio interrumpida con un pellizco en la cara-¡¡Ahh!!

-¡Silencio!-soltó la cara de la chica y carraspeó-¡Ejem! Como iba diciendo…yo te he ayudado en todo cuanto tienes un problema, y si bien no te ayudo con tus enfermedades mentales, es porque no tengo idea de cómo lidiar con ellas…-se sonrojó de pronto al escucharse decir eso y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Tampoco sabes lidiar con ciertas cosas Ragnarok?-preguntó ella con las mejillas levemente prendidas, contenta de no saberse la única con dificultades a su alrededor.

El monstruo miró de izquierda a derecha, como asegurándose de que nadie lo escucharía.

-No, no sé. El poder no siempre trae conocimientos Crona, además, he vivido lo mismo que tú y hay muchas cosas con las que no sé cómo enfrentarme, pero lo hago, porque de lo contrario podrían matarte, y si eso pasa también me matan a mí.

-Sí…-reflexionó ella un momento-Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos que cuidarnos mucho el uno al otro; si algo te pasa a ti también me ocurre a mí, ¡como esa vez que te resfriaste!-recordó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí… fue odioso…-Ragnarok no quería ni recordar esa horrible semana que por su culpa, pasaron los dos en cama-Por eso te digo Crona, tú no estás sola, lo quieras o no, aunque a mí tampoco me gusta, estoy aquí y vamos a luchar hasta el final contra el idiota que se nos ponga delante-miró a la chica y le tendió la mano-Yo estoy contigo y voy a estarlo de aquí hasta que uno de los dos muera primero… porque irremediablemente después le seguirá el otro.

La chica no pudo contener unas lágrimas que cayeron tibias por su fría y pálida cara. Ragnarok había estado tan concentrado en lo que había dicho, que no se fijó el momento en que se le cayeron esas lágrimas a la niña. Esta levantó su mano y tomó la del monstruo oscuro.

-Gracias…Ragnarok.

* * *

Quince minutos después, la puerta se abría y los moñitos de Maka asomaban por ella.

-¡Hola Crona!-le saludó con muchos ánimos-¿Estás dormida?-preguntó al verla recostada en la cama y no en la esquina de la habitación como era habitual.

La niña se dio la vuelta y una tímida sonrisa estaba dibujada en su pálida cara.

-Estoy despierta-se levantó lentamente-Te tardaste Maka-chan, no sé cómo lidiar muy bien con los retrasos.

Maka se avergonzó.

-Perdona por favor, es que tuve unos problemas de camino aquí, pero te compensaré lo prometo-sonrió y la llevó afuera tirada de la mano.

Subieron la escalera que llevaba al primer piso de la escuela, luego salieron y caminaron por la ciudad, Maka sonriente y emocionada, Crona tras ella con su cara escondida de la gente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó sin atreverse a mirar.

-A mi casa, he preparado algo con ayuda de los chicos-respondió su amiga mientras doblaba a la derecha.

-¿Es una de esas fiestas de estudio que te gustan a ti?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¡¿Quién dijo que me gustan esas cosas?!-dijo ella molesta.

-Soul…

"_Debí imaginarlo_" pensó Maka, mientras subían las escaleras y se detenían frente a su puerta.

-Ahora, cierra los ojos y no los abras-dijo ella.

-¿Qué cierre los ojos? Pero…-Maka le tapó los ojos y abrió la puerta-¡Pero no sé lidiar con esto!

-¡Ya! ¡Ábrelos!

La niña abrió despacio los ojos y se encontró con lo más raro que hubiera visto. Todos los chicos reunidos clamaron un fuerte "¡Sorpresa!" que la hizo sobresaltarse. Había globos de colores pegados en las paredes y esparcidos por el suelo, papeles de colores por doquier, regalos sobre una mesa y un gran pastel en los brazos de Tsubaki.

-¿Qué… qué es…?-preguntó, y Maka la empujó dentro junto a los demás.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Crona! ¿No te alegra?-le preguntó la niña.

-¿Mi… cumpleaños?-abrió mucho los ojos y se le fue el aire-¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Bueeeno-dijo ella sonriendo y mirando en cualquier dirección-un pajarito negro me lo contó.

-¿Ragnarok? No puede…ser…-miró sobre su espalda, pero ni rastro había de la criatura.

-¡Anda Crona!-le dijo Tsubaki-¡Sopla las velas!

-¿Pa…para qué?-quiso saber-¡Es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación, no sé cómo lidiar con ella!-se alteró de pronto nerviosa, cuando sintió algo venirle por dentro y Ragnarok hizo aparición.

-¡Si serás boba! ¡Tienes que soplar para pedir un deseo!-le regañó pero sin tocarla.

-¿A si? Bueno…-no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pedir un buen día y sopló las velas despacio.

Todos celebraron y aplaudieron a la niña.

-¡Pastelazo!-demandaron Soul y Black Star, animados por las hermanas Thompson.

-¿Paste qué?-preguntó ella, pero nadie alcanzó a responderle pues Ragnarok le dio un empujón en la cabeza y se la enterró en el merengue rosado. Todos rieron de buena gana excepto Maka, aunque también tuvo que contenerse las ganas.

Crona tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y sacó de una vez su cabeza del pastel, con su cara cubierta de crema.

-¡Ay no! ¡No sé cómo lidiar con la crema en mi cabello!

-¡Anda Crona!-le animó el chico de cabello celeste-¡Abre tus regalos!

-¿Regalos…?-pregunto ella mientras Ragnarok le comía la crema de la cara.

-Sí, aquí está el nuestro-le acercó un paquete de envoltorio con estrellitas del que colgaba la tarjeta con su nombre y el de Tsubaki.

Lentamente, Crona fue abriendo uno a uno los regalos que sus amigos le entregaron, hasta que se encontró frente al último, uno cubierto en papel morado con un listón blanco.

-¿De quién es este?-preguntó ella si n poder dar con la tarjeta o un nombre.

Los chicos se miraron las caras. Ya todos habían entregado sus regalos.

-Da igual Crona, ábrelo-le dijo Maka.

L a niña lo abrió y adentro se encontró con libro forrado y del que colgaba una cadena plateada.

-¡Es para que escribas tus cosas Crona!-le dijo Maka emocionada.

-¿Mis…cosas?-preguntó ella, abriendo el libro y viendo que las hojas estaban blancas.

-Sí, cada vez que te sientas triste o feliz o de cualquier modo, puedes expresarlo y escribirlo, ¡Te ayudará!-sonrió y se acercó para mirarlo bien. Todos quedaron de acuerdo que era un perfecto regalo para alguien tan callada como Crona.

-¿Pero quién se lo regaló?-quiso saber Black Star.

Maka era la única conocedora de esa respuesta. Y es que en todos esos días, no había tenido que ir ni una vez a la dulcería a comprar.

**Fin**


End file.
